


{art} Lovely!

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Canon Typical Worm Holes, F/F, Gore, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Nikola likes Jane's hair.
Relationships: Nikola Orsinov/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	{art} Lovely!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



> ~~Nikola has good taste~~


End file.
